


Enceinte

by Thrysce (booooooooof)



Category: Weekend Update (SNL)
Genre: M/M, talkin' bout babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 12:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14694654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booooooooof/pseuds/Thrysce
Summary: Stefon is a successful club promoter and his husband is a famous comedian slash late night host.Their lives are perfect. Well almost.





	Enceinte

It was a sunny and laid back Sunday afternoon. Seth was writing at the living room coffee table. Stefon’s feet were in his lap and the other man was typing away furiously on his phone. To other people it might have looked like Stefon was in a text war, but Seth knew that he was working too. Being one of the most successful club promoters in New York City, Stefon had at least a dozen social media pages to update daily. Not to mention a million Twitter followers who lived and breathed for his quirky sense of humour.  
  
“What’s a better word for ‘impossibly’?” Stefon asked him.  
  
Seth hummed, “Inconceivably?”  
  
“Inconceivably hypnotic clowns?”  
  
“Maybe unfeasibly is better.”  
  
“Got it. An entire basement of unfeasibly hypnotic clowns.”  
  
Seth shuddered but usually Stefon’s bizarre nightmarescapes didn’t phase him anymore.  
  
“You don’t have to go there, do you?” Seth asked warily. That place sounded terrifying and sometimes Stefon wanted him for company and/or armcandy depending on the type of night.  
  
Stefon hummed, “Not for less than 5000 anyway. Everything they’ve got I’ve already seen.”  
  
Seth squeezed Stefon’s calf. He was very proud of his husband. Stefon managed to turn his strange niche hobby into a viable career. Not everyone was capable of that.  
  
Sundays were a treasure in their household because Seth worked like mad during the week and Stefon was always out on Friday and Saturday nights promoting clubs or investing in his own. But Sundays were for the two of them.  
  
“What’s funnier?” Seth asked and passed his laptop to Stefon.  
  
Stefon stopped what he was doing to take it. He handed it back after he finished reading the quips, “Definitely the first one.”  
  
They drifted into an easy silence while they both plucked away at their work. Only breaking the silence every so often to ask each other for advice or wonder if one or the other was hungry yet.  
  
Seth was in the middle of a monologue draft when he felt Stefon’s eyes on him.  
  
“What?” he asked, not looking up from his keyboard.  
  
Stefon shrugged and adjusted his feet in Seth’s lap.  
  
Seth looked up, “What?” he asked again, a smile on his lips.  
  
Stefon was grinning lovingly at him. “You’re so hot when you’re concentrating.”  
  
Seth rolled his eyes but he felt the smallest bit of a blush. They’d been together for a year and a half but Stefon could still light him up like a Christmas tree.  
  
There was something in Stefon’s eyes and Seth wanted to know what it was. “ _What_?” he asked again.  
  
Stefon gave him that trademark smirk, “I was thinking…” he said softly, “You’ll make a great dad.”  
  
Seth felt his heart pound in his chest. They’d only briefly discussed kids once before. “I thought we agreed to hold off on kids?” he closed his laptop because this sounded like an important conversation they were about to have.  
  
Stefon nodded, “Yes, because you were working on Update and would have been an absentee father. And I was just starting my club empire and would have been a present but distant and preoccupied father.”  
  
Seth swallowed, “And now?”  
  
“And now you work mostly normal people hours and I could hire a couple managers and work from home most days.”  
  
“Do you think we’re ready?”  
  
“I _feel_ ready. Do you?”  
  
Seth had always wanted to be a father but focusing on their careers had been the centre of their lives for so long. But now things felt like they were shifting and Seth _did_ feel ready.  
  
“Yes,” Seth said carefully and deliberately.  
  
Stefon tossed his phone to the side and crawled across the couch. “Okay, I read about this. I know how babies are made.”  
  
Seth laughed, “I don’t think that’s going to work for us.”  
  
Stefon put himself Seth’s lap, “We have to at least try.”  
  
Seth grinned at him, he felt flushed and breathless. They were going to be _parents_. “Yeah, okay. Let’s try.


End file.
